Hanny, ¿qué tan facil es?
by Awiniar
Summary: La guerra finalizó tan sólo hace unas horas, El niño que vivió, resultó ganador, ¿O no? ¿Qué pasó luego con él? El que no debe ser nombrado finalmente murió. Pero con él se llevó una serie de personas que cambiaron el mundo, o por lo menos, el de Harry. Con 17 años y toda una vida por delante... ¿Qué pasó con Ginny luego de la guerra? ¿A caso fue todo alegría?
1. Capítulo 1- El final de la guerra

**Para dar una ubicación en tiempo y espacio:**  
**La guerra finalizó y ése mismo día Harry tiene una sorpresa inesperada...**  
**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esa decisión?- preguntó Ron mirando la Varita de Saúco con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Creo que Harry tiene razón- opinó Hermione en voz baja.

-Esa varita genera más problemas que beneficios- dijo Harry-. Y sinceramente…- Dio la espalda a los retratos; ya sólo pensaba en la cama con dosel que lo esperaba en la torre de Gryffindor , y se preguntó si Kreacher podría subirle un sándwich. – Ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida.

Dumbledore les dirigió una sonrisa a los tres.- Creo que es hora de que se tomen un descanso, tuvieron suficiente por esta noche.  
- Ronald, me enteré lo ocurrido con tu hermano- Y en ese momento Harry comprendió a qué se debía el revoltijo que sentía en su estómago desde hacía ya rato. Fred, Fred era el problema, había muerto, y la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo.- Realmente lamento la pérdida, Fred fue un gran estudiante y las travesuras que realizó en Hogwarts junto a George son tan sólo una parte de la maravillosa persona que era,- Harry tuvo la valentía de mirar a su amigo, quien lloraba silenciosamente, y luego a Hermione, agarrando su mano, con lágrimas a punto de brotar de los ojos- envía mis condolencias a tu familia.

Harry se sentía la basura más grande del mundo, había destrozado una familia, todo por no haberse entregado antes, ¡si tan sólo lo hubiera comprendido! Su muerte debió haber sido más temprana, de no ser por eso gente como Lupin, Tonks, Colin o Fred, habrían sobrevivido esa noche. Muchas ideas invadían su mente cuando se dio cuenta que Ron y Hermione ya estaban bajando por la escalera caracol de piedra, en un momento supuso que se irían juntos, luego de la declaración de amor que presenció en la sala de menesteres, era posible que su intención fuera _esa_.

¡No pudo creer cómo se imaginó semejante estupidez! La guerra había finalizado, se había muerto un familiar y, ¿él pensaba en los besuqueos de sus amigos? Por Merlín Harry, se dijo a sí mismo, reacciona.

Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore los tres se dirigieron directamente hacia el Gran Salón y durante el recorrido nadie habló, hasta que antes de entrar, Harry cambió de opinión, ese lugar no era para él, no ahora, sentía que ver a los Weasley luego de lo ocurrido no era correcto, por un momento creyó que no era digno de estar en Gryffindor, pero no le importó, la muerte de Fred no iba a ser fácil de digerir para nadie.  
¡Ginny!, ¿qué pensaría ella de él? Su mundo se derrumbó tan rápido que no comprendía si todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena, sin Ginny él no era nada, no le interesaba ser "_El Elegido_" o "_El niño que sobrevivió_" si no era parte de su vida.

Así que, sin siquiera decir algo, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de escobas- si es que todavía existía- para intentar aferrarse a uno de sus recuerdos más felices en Hogwarts.  
Las tardes con Ginny en los jardines era una de las cosas que él más añoró cuando estuvo en la busca de Horrocruxes, allí comprendió que ella era más importante de lo que él pensaba, y que si no era capaz de perdonarlo por la muerte de su hermano, moriría de dolor.

Ni un _Crucio_ era capaz de explicar lo que Harry sentía en ese momento, sus pulmones empezaban a fallar y aire le empezaba a faltar.  
Su cuerpo le estaba metiendo una emboscada, no era solo mental el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Ginny en su vida, sino que se estaba transformando en físico. Quería llegar allí cuanto antes, prefería vivir con el fantasma de su felicidad, que abstenerse a la realidad.

-Harry!- _Oh, no. ¿¡Por qué tengo que acordarme lo dulce que es su voz!?_ – Harry!-

-BASTA!- Se agarró la cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared, su mente le estaba haciendo pasar una muy mala jugada-

-Harry!¡¿Puedes esperar un segundo?! - La voz de Ginny era melodía para sus oídos, que triste que todo estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.  
Al escuchar su nombre por tercera vez decidió darse vuelta tan sólo para cerciorarse que era su imaginación la que lo castigaba.

Harry giró y vió esa cabellera rojiza que tanto lo enloquecía, no era un sueño, no era su subconsciente el que lo afectaba, era verdad, era ella, era realidad. Ginny estaba muy sucia, todo el polvo de los derrumbes claramente la habían afectado, tenía bolsas en los ojos y éstos todavía estaban un poco rojos, prueba de que había llorado.  
Harry no supo qué hacer, ¿correr a abrazarla? ¿Acaso ella lo quería?, ¿Lo estaba buscando porque lo amaba o para reprocharle todo lo que había hecho mal?

-¿Qué esperas?-

-Ginny, no sé qué pretendes de mí, ¿todavía me quieres?

* * *

**Ta ta tannnnnn, qué pasará con Ginny, ¿lo querrá?, ¿Lo odiará?**

**Es mi primer historia así que les pido, ¡sean críticos! Quiero saber si les gusta, si lo hago mal, etc.**

**(pero si les parece lindo denle review que me harían feliz :) )**


	2. Capítulo 2- Ginny?

**Hola!**  
**He vuelto y con un segundo capítulo de lo que promete ser una gran historia! 3**  
**Lo finalicé al otro de esa manera, porque sino todo junto sería muy largo...**  
**Así que he aquí!**

**Pd: No sé como le dirán, si sala/salón de menesteres, sala multipropósitos. Son todas el mismo lugar pero con diferentes traducciones, asi que lo digo sólo por si acaso...**

* * *

_-¿Qué esperas?-_

_-Ginny, no sé qué pretendes de mí, ¿todavía me quieres?_  
_-_

-_Harry_ -La voz de Ginny fue desgarradora, estaba por romper en llanto otra vez, y él no iba a permitirlo, ella no era una de esas chicas que lloraban fácilmente, y que estuviera por hacerlo en ese momento demostraba lo mal que estaba. Todo es mi culpa, pensó, así que fue corriendo a abrazarla, iba a descubrir en carne propia si ella lo detestaba o no.- _Oh Harry_- Y la agarró por la cintura.

Sorpresivamente, el abrazo fue correspondido, los brazos de Ginny rodearon su cuello y Harry tuvo un revoltijo de emociones. Se sentía un desgraciado por haberla dejado sola un año entero, por ser la causa de la muerte de su hermano, y por el "hasta luego" que le había dirigido cuando ella le dio su último beso. Sentía que Ginny era su vida, su ser, su todo, no podía ser más feliz si ella estaba a su lado.  
Estuvieron abrazados quién sabe si segundos, minutos u horas, cuando se soltaron, Harry plantó sus labios en los de Ginny y se sintió el hombre más suertudo del universo. No comprendía como una persona como él podía haber conquistado semejante mujer.  
Luego de expresar tan sólo una mínima parte de lo que sentían, caminaron por los pasillos en busca de un lugar para poder hablar, era hora de que Harry le confesara todo lo ocurrido y e explicara por qué se fue tan misteriosamente por casi un año.

En el transcurso, se generó una puerta, '_¡la sala de menesteres! Eso es todo lo que necesito_', pensó Harry.  
Cuando se figuró la puerta, no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar en el interior, realmente no había pensado en qué quería que se formase, ¿Ginny lo habría pensado? ¿Seguiría funcionando luego del fuego maldito que hechó Crabbe?

Antes de entrar, Harry la tomó por la cintura, la apoyó contra la pared y la besó, dulce y lentamente. No quería soltarla, quisiera que fuera suya por siempre, nunca se cansaría de estar con ella.

Ginny le mordió el labio inferior suavemente como signo de lo que ella sentía, y con la mano a tientas, abrió la puerta para entrar a la sala.

Todavía besándose, dieron unos pasos medio torpes y Harry comenzó a besarla en el cuello, masajeando su espalda. Ginny intentaba contenerse pero no podía, de a poco su respiración se iba agitando cada vez más.  
Hasta que se dió cuenta que no era esa la razón por la cual se habían juntado, levemente dejó de besarla y abrió los ojos para ver en qué se había convertido la sala.  
Ginny lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta su cama, era una réplica exacta de su habitación, el poster de las Brujas de Macbeth, la ventana que daba al patio, la foto de Gwenog Jones, todo igual.

-¿Por qué pensaste en tu cuarto Ginny?- Le preguntó Harry

-Porque fue el último lugar en el que me diste una explicación, si a esa charla le podemos decir "explicación"- con un tono más burlón, propio de los Weasley.

Y así fue cómo Harry le explicó toda la historia, cómo fueron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, los horrocruxes, y todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho en su 6to año en Hogwarts, la historia de Kreacher, quién era R.A.B, cuando entraron al Ministerio, la "visita" a Dolores Umbridge, el mapa de los merodeadores y cómo él veía su nombre en él y lo que la extrañaba, la persecución de los Carroñeros, la Mansión Malfoy, la muerte de Dobby, su estadía en el refugio, Ollivander, la entrada a Gringotts y así, un sinfín de historias, las cuales Ginny escuchaba con tanta atención que a Harry le costaba seguir con la historia, ella era tan linda que su mirada lo distraía.

Finalmente le contó todo lo que pasó desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, la verdad de Snape, la piedra de la resurrección, lo ocurrido en la cueva de Aragog, la mentira de Narcissa y la batalla final, de la cual ella había sido parte.

Habiendo terminado, dió un suspiro y con un tono muy serio y con la cabeza levantada, como si fuera un rey, con aspecto de hombre adulto le dijo:- Así que esa es la razón por la cual no conocí ninguna Veela que me pudiera enamorar- y le sonrió.

-Más te vale, te dirán El Elegido, pero, ¿qué si yo no te elijo?-

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, ¿En serio le estaba diciendo eso?- G-Ginny, ¿q-qué querés decir?

-Mira, en el tiempo que no estabas, no supe si ibas a volver, y lloré mucho, y un día vino Michael Corner y me preguntó qué pasaba, y... y él me besó, y salimos por unos meses hasta que volví a casa por Pascuas y no regresé al colegio, y vi mi cuarto y me acordé de nosotros, y corté con Michael porque no soportaba pensar que te estaba traicionando.  
Pero el fue muy dulce conmigo, y la verdad es que no sé a quién prefiero ahora...

Harry estaba intentando de entender y relacionar todo lo que le decía Ginny, ¿Ella lo había engañado? ¿estaba saliendo con Michael Corner?

* * *

**Segunda entrega, con un final un poco retorcido...**  
**Si les gusta denle Review! **  
**Puede que no estén muy bien escritos, pero es mi segundo, así que por favor, ¡compasión!**  
**Hasta la próxima**


	3. Capítulo 3 - ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Nueva entrega!**  
**Últimamente están siendo muy recientes, no quiero acostumbrarme, porque en 23 días me voy de campamento por 19 (o eso espero) entonces no será así de fácil, quiero comentar...**  
**Ginny le tiró una bomba a Harry que no será fácil de digerir, qué sucederá...**

* * *

_-Más te vale, te dirán El Elegido, pero, ¿qué si yo no te elijo?-_

_Harry abrió los ojos como platos, ¿En serio le estaba diciendo eso?- G-Ginny, ¿q-qué querés decir?_

_-Mira, en el tiempo que no estabas, no supe si ibas a volver, y lloré mucho, y un día vino Michael Corner y me preguntó qué pasaba, y... y él me besó, y salimos por unos meses hasta que volví a casa por Pascuas y no regresé al colegio, y vi mi cuarto y me acordé de nosotros, y corté con Michael porque no soportaba pensar que te estaba traicionando._  
_Pero el fue muy dulce conmigo, y la verdad es que no sé a quién prefiero ahora..._

_Harry estaba intentando de entender y relacionar todo lo que le decía Ginny, ¿Ella lo había engañado? ¿estaba saliendo con Michael Corner?_

-Pero, eh ¿a qué te refieres?- le sorprendía la noticia que le acababa de dar la persona que el suponía que era su novia.

-No lo sé Harry, las cosas entre nosotros han sido tan inestables este último tiempo- comentó con un dejo de confusión.

-¡Eso era sólo porque estaba cumpliendo las órdenes de Dumbledore! ¿No me fui a pasear sabes? Tampoco es que me fui de vacaciones porque quise dejarte.- No le cuadraba lo que estaba pasando, ¡¿Ginny no había prestado nada de atención a toda la historia que le acababa de contar?!- ¿No me haz escuchado acaso? Todo lo que te conté acerca de Voldemort y los viajes que hicimos, no fueron un invento.

-¡Bueno! Pero es que Cormac es tan..

-¿CORMAC?- la interrumpió Harry- ¿no habías dicho Michael?- y al gritar Cormac la voz se le agudizó, cosa que hubiera deseado que no pasara, no quería parecer débil frente a ella, menos luego de lo que le había confesado.

-Uh, Harry, ¿no estarás confundiendo las cosas? Dije Michael- mientras sus orejas tomaban un color rojizo, como a Ron le solía pasar.

-No lo sé Gin, es todo tan extraño para mí- sus ojos amenazaban con empezar a dejar salir lágrimas, no quería que ella lo viera, así que se paró y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda.- nunca creí que sobreviviría, y menos que si lo hiciera, me cambiarías por Michael Corner... Pero si él te hace feliz-

Listo, no había más que decir, comenzó a alejarse, ahora sí estaba llorando, la noticia lo tomó tan de repente que simplemente no lo comprendía. Pero luego se hizo una serie de preguntas que hicieron que se tragase las lágrimas y se diera vuelta. Con el mayor intento de parecer cuerdo, y con mucho esfuerzo, se aclaró la voz y le preguntó:

- ¿Entonces por qué me buscaste? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Para qué viniste por mí luego del fin de la guerra?

Ginny, con una sonrisa le contestó: -Porque ni el tatuaje de Cormac ni el de Michael son lo suficientemente grandes como el colacuerno húngaro que tienes tú, tontito.

Salió disparada de la cama corriendo hacia él y le dió un beso, obviamente devuelto.  
-Eres una bruja mala- Le exclamó Harry- ya vas a pagar Ginevra.- La alzó y la dejó caer en la cama, sin cuidado, la cual se había agrandado notablemente.

-¡No me llames Ginevra!- Exclamó ella.

-¿Prefieres que Cormac lo haga?- opinó Harry con un tono burlón.

Ella comenzó a reír y complementó: ¡no puedo entender cómo te pudiste tragar esa historia entre Michael y yo! Habrás derrotado a Voldemort y quién sabe cuántos más, pero eres un iluso-.

-Corrección, soy _tu_ iluso-. Y le dió un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz.

Se recostó en la cama y se dió cuenta de lo cómoda que era y el sueño que tenía, Ginny lo miró y lo abrazó, apoyando su pelirroja cabeza en el pecho de Harry.  
Cerró los ojos y pudo descansar por un largo rato...  
Cuando los volvió a abrir, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y podía escuchar los pájaros. Vio que Ginny no estaba a su lado, la ubicó a unos metros sentada en un sillón acurrucada, moviéndose espasmódicamente.

Harry comprendió que todo debía ser por la pérdida de Fred, había pasado menos de un día, que hubieran estado un rato abrazados, no iría a cambiar la depresión de perder a un familiar.

Uno podría decir que él era experto en perder gente, pero esta vez fue diferente, sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Dobby, Tonks, Lupin. Harry podía hacer una lista de la cantidad de gente que amó y se fue hacia el lado de los muertos, pero esta vez era distinto.  
Ginny había perdido un hermano, había compartido con él 16 años de su vida, Harry no sólo no conoció a todos por tanto tiempo, sino que (excepto por sus padres, muertos al año de vida) ninguno era realmente su familia y aunque él los considerara, simplemente no iba a ser lo mismo.

Fue a abrazarla haciéndole caricias en la espalda, sin saber qué decir, cuando murió Sirius, lo único que quería hacer era estar sólo, por hay eso era lo que necesitaba ella, espacio.  
Pero lo miró y lo abrazó, y entre sollozos Harry pudo entender "Lo extraño tanto."

Se le rompía el alma a ver a la mujer que amaba en tal situación, no se lo merecía, la muerte de Fred no fue en vano, claro que no, pero dejó a una familia sin un integrante, a un hermano sin su mitad, a un mundo con menos bromas.

-Va a estar todo bien, tranquila, déjalo salir, es mejor.- Y esperó hasta que se acomodara, pasados 15 minutos, creyó que era el momento indicado y calmadamente comentó.- Ginny, ¿quieres que vayamos al Gran Salón? No sabemos cómo están allí, nosotros tenemos un futuro por delante, pero tu familia te necesita en este momento.

Ella asintió y intentó despejar las lágrimas de su cara, toda roja y con la nariz más que el resto, miró a Harry, en su mirada se veía lo triste que estaba y él quería animarla, sólo por un momento.

-Eres hermosa hasta cuando lloras Gin, te amo.- Y la besó en la frente.

* * *

**Estoy tan contenta de esta historia que realmente no se si a los demás les gusta... :p**

**Pero me hace muy feliz saber que tengo imaginación suficiente como para escribir 3 capítulos de una historia!**

**Disculpas, estoy demasiado contenta, bueno, ojalá que les agrade.  
Estos últimos dos días subí los tres capítulos juntos porque fue la excitación del momento, no creo hacerlo más...  
Si les gusta denle Review, porfas, haganme felizz :) **


	4. Capítulo 4- Pasaje

**Hello, una entrega más, se me está complicando porque tengo que rendir exámenes...**

**********Este capítulo es extremadamente corto, ya verán por qué, entonces sería como un pasaje al próximo capítulo. Es como una introducción al funeral. Así que sería como una segunda parte del capítulo 3. **  


**************Harry pudo dormir merecidamente hasta que se levantó y vio a Ginny llorando.**  
Pero bueno, hasta aquí llegaron las cosas, Ginny le hizo una pequeña broma a Harry que causó que llore (me pasé un poco, pero es que me dejé llevar por el momento ;)

******Ahora sí, los dejo**

* * *

_-Va a estar todo bien, tranquila, déjalo salir, es mejor.- Y esperó hasta que se acomodara, pasados 15 minutos, creyó que era el momento indicado y calmadamente comentó.- Ginny, ¿quieres que vayamos al Gran Salón? No sabemos cómo están allí, nosotros tenemos un futuro por delante, pero tu familia te necesita en este momento._

_Ella asintió y intentó despejar las lágrimas de su cara, toda roja y con la nariz más que el resto, miró a Harry, en su mirada se veía lo triste que estaba y él quería animarla, sólo por un momento._

_-Eres hermosa hasta cuando lloras Gin, te amo.- Y la besó en la frente._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Luego de dormir tan plácidamente, Harry se dio cuenta que Hogwarts ya no era lo mismo, había escombros por doquier, gracias a dios que los cadáveres ya habían sido retirados, porque sino, no habría soportado la presión de caminar por allí sabiendo que esas muertes las había causado él.

Ya se iban acercando al Gran Salón y Harry empezaba a sentir una pesadez en el estómago, no sabía si era capaz de aguantar lo que podía llegar a suceder...

Sorpresivamente, al entrar, todas las vistas no se posaron en él, ya que no había nadie... Tan sólo la señora Norris, al lado de Filch, quien estaba barriendo y murmurando cosas acerca del desastre que hicieron.

Harry aclaró la voz y preguntó:- Disculpe, Filch, ¿en dónde se encuentran todos?

-En los jardines, creo que en unos momentos iban a comenzar con los entierros- contestó de mala gana, Harry nunca lo apreció y nunca lo haría, en ninguna ocasión Filch había hecho algo bueno por él. Parecía que sólo quería seguir su trabajo y terminar de una vez.

Salieron disparados de la sala, ambos caminaban a paso apurado, echando miradas por los ventanales esperando ver a un grupo reunido de gente.  
Hasta que finalmente llegaron a las puertas del castillo, sin señal alguna de personas, se miraron y echaron a correr- ¡Hacia la cabaña de Hagrid!- exclamó Ginny

Unos metros antes se detuvieron, para recobrar el aire y llegar lo más cuerdos posibles, ya que no era muy prudente aparecer con todos los pelos alborotados y sin aliento. Se acomodaron la ropa y llegaron caminando hasta el lugar donde, en algún momento había habido una huerta de calabazas y Harry, junto a Hermione, habían ayudado a liberar a Buckbeak de la sentencia a muerte.

El lugar estaba lleno de brujos y brujas de todas las edades, Harry pudo identificar gente muggle por su atuendo, ya que no portaban ni capa ni sombreros.  
La información había sido rápidamente distribuída, todos estaban portando ropa negra y vio como la profesora McGonagall hacía aparecer sillas para la gente.

Caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás Weasley y se sentaron; las familias biológicas estaban en primera fila, como era en el caso de los Weasley y los Tonks, y los demás en las filas siguientes.  
Harry se encontró con Hermione, se dieron un abrazo y se sentaron. La ceremonia estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**Es bastante corto, es que quería hacer el funeral en un capítulo, porque me cuesta poder escribirlo, ya que me voy a poner sentimental y no me salió hacerlo acá, no se, fue raro, pero ya lo estoy tramitando así que supongo que lo postearé el lunes o martes.**


End file.
